A Scene From Five Different Eyes
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Monk Trudy Natalie Randy and Leland's point of view from a scene in Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk  AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk. This story is AU and it deals with the scene from Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk where Monk finds out Trudy may be alive. In this story the fake Trudy **is **the real Trudy

* * *

><p>He saw her from all the way across the road and his heart stopped. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was her. He loved her with a love so strong nothing could bind it from him. He walked quick, quicker like a flash of lightening. He wanted to get to her. He longed to protect her. He wanted to let her know that he loved her and that he still does. He knows so much might have happened and it doesn't matter. He saw she loved him. He didn't know why the heavens saw fit to return her to him but he knew one thing. There was no <strong>way <strong>he was going to lose her again. He wouldn't lose her for even another second longer. His arms opened wide and she fell into them. Finally his world was once again complete.

Adrian's point of view

She had missed him so much it was unspeakable. Adrian was the only thought on her mind once her memory was brought back to her. Even when the amnesia was still fresh she would see his face and tear up. She felt sad for whoever the bomb had actually killed but she felt like she had lost more than that woman had. But now she had it back; if only for a moment. She knew what was happening. She had to cling to that moment. Her eyes asked the questions her voice couldn't ask. His eyes answered those questions as he held tighter to her. Before he could say a word she just whispered, "I know and I understand". He didn't say a word just held tight to her. Tears filled both of their eyes. They knew the moment of change was coming. It couldn't be avoided. But they both knew no matter what happened they would be together.

Trudy's point of view

She prayed for the first time since Mitch died. She prayed for Mr. Monk. He couldn't lose her again. Losing her again would destroy him. Ellinghouse was just an accident anyway. Mr. Monk said so himself. It wasn't premeditated. If there is a Heavenly Father (which she truly believed there was) she prayed He would allow all this mess to somehow be bypassed. She saw Monk's eye meeting Leland's eye. She knew that it was Leland's call. He could make the report out to say it was an accident. That's exactly what it was after all. Would that be cheating? Would that be wrong? Did she care?

Natalie's point of view

He never met Trudy but he felt like he knew her well. Monk was his best friend and he had spoken about Trudy so often that he felt that she was a dear friend of his too. He knew that he had no control over this situation. What could he do after all? It was Leland's call. The DA asked him to investigate and see if it was 2nd degree murder or if it was an accident. Could it be both? Did it matter? Losing Trudy would probably destroy Monk. Leland was very big into doing the right thing but Randy hoped Leland could see that the right thing here was **accident** not 2nd degree murder. What a mess this was! How would everyone be affected by this? Each solution presented a new problem. Each problem presented a new solution. What would he do if he was in those shoes? What Leland does could make the difference between Monk being a functioning member of society again or falling back into a catatonic state.

Randy's point of view

He couldn't do it. He knew it was murder without intent. Every logical factor within him screamed murder without intent. He knew she would get off easy—3 years in prison at most or a year of home confinement. But Monk was like his brother. He felt like he was holding the pointer and Monk was the one waiting for the blows to his life to occur. He couldn't snap it. He could not hurt Monk. Three years without Trudy would be like 3 years in a living death for Monk. He wasn't alive when he… when they thought Trudy was dead. He was breathing but that didn't make him alive. Trudy was his breath of life. He could not take that away from Monk.

"Well," Leland said, "This looks like an accident. Now I believe you have several years to catch up on"

As 2 grateful people left Leland told himself it was an accident… after all it **was **without intent.

Leland's point of view


End file.
